<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【CH】春梦无痕 by Yuxiangzi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908088">【CH】春梦无痕</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuxiangzi/pseuds/Yuxiangzi'>Yuxiangzi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>肯威父子现代脑洞 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed III, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuxiangzi/pseuds/Yuxiangzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现代AU，和其他文同一世界观<br/>写正剧太累了，开车缓和一下</p><p>（开车脱敏治疗的第二疗程）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>肯威父子现代脑洞 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【CH】春梦无痕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>康纳突然在睡眠中被惊醒。</p><p>燥热的身体沉重地压在他不受控制的勃起上，粘腻的肠道层层紧缩着，箍得他的阴茎发疼。</p><p>海尔森披散着大半变成灰白色的长发，从被子里探出头来，面上满是迷醉的潮红，“啊，你终于醒了，”他故意直起身，张大双腿，展示他被操的通红的穴口，在海尔森白的发亮的大腿间，红艳艳的穴口和其中时隐时现的深色阴茎对比明显。那紧窄的小口被康纳粗大的阴茎撑满，随着一起一落不时因为蹭到敏感点而可怜兮兮地绷紧，却被深色的巨物阻碍，只能颤抖的痉挛。</p><p>天呐，这景象康纳简直看不够！可惜海尔森以前从不轻易满足他的这个野望，只有费力把他操上天，才能掰开他的腿一窥究竟。康纳更加卖力地挺腰，配合着海尔森的动作将他操到颠起来，颠到海尔森无法完整叫出来，只能断断续续地哼哼唧唧。</p><p>“海尔森…海尔森…”康纳几乎失去了语言表达能力，只会一声声地喊着爸爸的名字，让他被迫在自己的阴茎上跳着少儿不宜的求偶舞。</p><p>但这点并不能让他满足，康纳微微起身托着海尔森的下巴，啃吮他那略显刻薄的薄唇。海尔森顺从地张开嘴让他为所欲为，康纳追逐吮吸着那软滑舌尖，像是沙漠里干渴了数天的旅人，吞咽着海尔森因为失神而忘记咽下的津液。</p><p>海尔森被他吻得软化了身子，支撑不住靠在了康纳身上，康纳顺势躺倒托住了浑身酥软的爸爸，揉了一把他浑圆紧致的臀瓣。</p><p>“康纳，想不想爸爸，嗯？”海尔森趴在他胸前，又在用那种康纳难以抗拒的气音说话，湿热的呼吸急促地喷在他脸上。</p><p>啊，他是真的忍不了这个！瞬间被引燃的欲火让他一个挺身，保持着插入的姿势把海尔森掀翻在被单上。</p><p>海尔森叫的仿佛要捅穿天花板，下面更是绞得像是要靠这个谋杀。</p><p>操！康纳架起海尔森的双腿，费了些力气才让阴茎退出了些许，又克服不小的阻力顶了回去。</p><p>海尔森此时已经爽到断片，只能被串在阴茎上发出一些无意义的嗯嗯啊啊，松弛下来的肌肉随着下身剧烈的动作抖动，被冷落许久的乳尖在胸肌上挺立着，吸引着康纳的注意力。</p><p>康纳俯下身关照渴求着爱抚的胸乳，在海尔森形状美好的胸肌上又啃又咬，最后才转到重点，嘬得海尔森哭叫着想推开他的头。</p><p>“爸爸，我射到你里面，把你操怀孕，是不是就能让你出奶了？”康纳自顾自说着浑话，一边盯着海尔森被自己咬到湿漉漉的胸口，这么好看的胸，不用来哺乳，太可惜了。</p><p>海尔森没有回答，只是把他搂得更紧了，一遍遍呢喃着：“康纳…我爱你…康纳…”</p><p>夜晚仿佛被无限拉长了，康纳狠命的操着他阔别已久的爱人，却迟迟未能高潮。他烦躁地、机械地摆着跨，一遍遍把阴茎捅到海尔森的最深处，却总是差着些什么不能登顶。</p><p>到底是什么呢？海尔森在他身下顺从地让他为所欲为，嘴里毫不吝啬地吐露着对自己的爱意，他还有什么不满足呢？</p><p>康纳感到越来越挫败，粗喘着，机械动作的频率开始紊乱，身下的海尔森却因此开始啜泣着，泪眼朦胧的看着他，对他说着：“康纳，别离开我…”</p><p>是了！就是这句话，他做梦都想听到这句话，然而海尔森却狠心地从没对他说过。</p><p>康纳闭上眼准备着快感到达巅峰，突然——</p><p>一阵电子音响起，是……室友的闹表！</p><p>康纳僵在了当场，睁开眼，室友们都醒了，一个个围着他，面目不清。</p><p>天啊！天啊！他居然当着室友的面做出这种事情？！他难以想象海尔森和他动静足称的上扰民的叫床声在这么多人前直播……还有海尔森，他没能保护好海尔森，让他也被人围观了一个晚上，他怎么能对得起对他说尽爱语、让他为所欲为的海尔森！</p><p>康纳跌跌撞撞的想要转身逃离这绝顶恐怖的局面，却一个踩空，直直地从床上跌落……</p><p> </p><p>康纳猛地睁开眼，发现自己正坐在病房的瓷砖地上，只有一旁乱糟糟拖在地上的被子陪着他。这还不是最让人难堪的，股间传来冰凉的触感让他发现的内裤连同睡裤不知何时被褪下一半，卡在他硬到发痛的勃起上。</p><p>单调的恒频电子音冷漠地嘲讽着他，他赶紧收拾好自己的裤子爬起来，弓着腰，不让挺立的阴茎在柔软的面料上显露得太过明显。</p><p>康纳低头俯视着昏睡的父亲，在机器微弱的光芒下，海尔森平静地呼吸着，潮湿的空气在呼吸机上打出一小片水汽，复又消失，不断重复着。</p><p>恬静的，像亟待他吻醒的睡美人。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>如果感觉文中的海森OOC了，我的目的就达到了<br/>梦境的怪异感嘛，一切都怪康某人的梦（推锅）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>